Walking in the Air: Part I
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: "I too," to Frodo it seemed that the entirety of Elrond's court held their breathe as the speaker threw back the cloak's head to reveal the startling features of a woman, "offer my aid to destroying the One Ring." LOTR x Inuyasha. Rating to change. Very unusual. This is NOT your typical Lord of the Rings crossover. Not by a long shot. RATING WILL CHANGE. Both book & movie verse
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the Air is intended to be a VERY unusual LOTR crossover with Inuyasha. It will be of the same caliber to the Avengers x Inuyasha crossover Guarded.

It might even become a two part, depending on how I want to take it, however I will tell you this. It won't immediately broach the LOTR. It will touch upon the Hobbit and then continue. Think of it as a prelude to the LOTR if one would.

-.-

For the record, I use a variety of the different Tolkien series elfish. Some phrases work better than others so I decided not to stick strictly with Sindarin or Eldarin/Quenya or the other "dialects" for those that may have "elf" knowledge.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

_****Different language / not "human"****_

* * *

**TA 2933 - Middle Earth**

She sighed softly, her breathe escaping in a plume of ashen air in the night's surrounding cold, as azure eyes considered the dimly burning lights of a sleeping city. City? No, even as she thought it, she knew that this wasn't quite the right word but it was close enough within the depths of her tired mind. The lights promised sanctuary and there was nothing else she would rather do than curl up and sleep through the upcoming winter. But she was exhausted. Five nights and five days she traveled with the rest in between nothing more than to relieve herself or scavenge foodstuffs.

Beneath her, recognizing the scent of the forest or maybe the smell of fresh hay from the stables, Rosroch [Red Horse] shifted impatiently. The mare was fleet of foot and smaller than animals that others usually used but underneath the light burgundy fur the animal was composed entirely of wiry muscle and very little fat. She could run like the devil himself was on her tail if given the command and do so for many hours. Some absent part of her mind registered that the elaborate braids within the thick black mane had come undone, allowing the silky soft hair to brush against her hands as she held the reins lightly.

_Easy my darling,_ a gloved hand settled on the sloping arch of the neck, _soon we will both be sleeping as if dead._

A soft crunching sound, it would have been inaudible if not for the night's shadowy quiet, caught her attention. No it caught the battle bred mare's attention and she followed the pricked ears. Azure eyes shifted underneath hair the color of a raven's wing for it wasn't pure black, the thick ebony strands tainted with a bluish undertone that glinted softly in the moonlight, as they searched the forest. She had the sight of a human being but instinct told her that no longer was she alone. There were eyes in the forest watching and those curious gazes belonged to no mere animal.

"Vedui' maethor Q Rivendell [Greetings warriors of Rivendell]," there was no hesitation in her words though this was by no means her native tongue.

If anything the forest's silence seemed to deepen, grow ever thicker, as if she had spoken some grave insult or even a threat rather than a greeting. Anyone who knew no better would have turned tail and run at the daunting sensation that filled the air. With good reason. Though this place was considered far and wide to be a Sanctuary, the protection of said sanctuary was the upmost importance to those that had the ability to defend it. Anyone with ill intentions would find themselves facing a rather rude welcome. If not death.

The snort of another horse behind where she waited atop of her mare seemed to break the silence. Briefly she was aware of someone's soft crying before he was hushed by the older human. It was the boy. He was but a brat, barely knee high, and gangly with new life so awkward that he looked like a newborn Coo [dog]. It reminded her of when she had awoken here, even if _**many**_ years had passed since then. But time did nothing to diminish her naturally caring nature and she resisted the urge to turn. She was responsible for them. They were her charges. At least until she delivered them here. But they were safer here than anywhere else now.

"Le nathlam hí [We welcome you here]," the voice was light, lifting, as if the speaker was moments from laughing. She did not know who exactly spoke for at times distinguishing speakers was harder than one would believe but it did not matter.

A moment she got her answer as to whom had spoken.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín, híril nín [I am happy to see you again, my lady]." The voice, though it was really nothing more than a mummer of sound as if the speaker was worried of waking sleeping minds, still caused her to tense.

Shifting upon the bay-tinged mare's back her azure, a deep sapphire blue, eyes immediately focused upon the one had materialized out of the gloom with but naught a sound. Scary man.

She had missed him, truth be told, more than she was willing to admit. She was more far-flung, less willing to stay around the domain of the safe and protected haven of Rivendell for her alliances lay as much with the elves who had fostered her in her elongated life. Her age, and her beauty, was something that many whispered about but she would not lie. She belonged to the race of Man and like her far more mortal brethren the urge to move, to venture about, to do battle even and learn new things was something that she had never been capable of keeping under control. She would die of boredom long before a crossbow bolt took her life if she remained in one place for too long.

But regardless she would be the last to lie and say that throughout her returned life she had not come to rely upon the other's strength and knowledge during the many ventures that she had partaken in. Well skilled and powerful, possessing knowledge in both magic and swordplay, the elfin warrior was considered something unusual in the fact that he had 'died' in battle against a balrog only to be revived by the antics of the Valar in response to his skills and granted abilities similar to the Maiar themselves. She and the golden haired elf were more similar then, she supposed in the oddity of their second lives, as she too had had the misfortune of having the Valars return her to life for a sacrifice that she would much rather forget that Kagome had made millennia ago.

"Glorfindel," his name meant 'golden-haired' and was well attributed to the unusual tinge of his hair, a trait of the ancient Vanyar elves as too was his pale features. He was fair even for an elf.

Someone else would have doubtlessly scrambled at the name, maybe even fumbled themselves into a folded bow for at least what was possible from the back of their mounts in both surprise and fear of finding someone of such status coming to fill out in the middle of the night. He was both ancient and well respected amongst the elves, even if they were generations younger than himself, and as such held the position of lord, second only in power to the Lord of Imladhras himself. But she did not resign herself with a bow towards the golden haired elf as he considered her. She could read the question in almost impossibly pale blue eyes easily.

"Lle ume quel [you did well]." The golden haired warrior shifted. "Uuma dela [Don't worry]."

She wasn't going to. She had nothing to fear.

The others were a different story. They were hunted. By their own breed. Given half the chance the boy would be dead and the mother sold off to slavery. Slavers were never a gentle sort. She had seen the things that they did to those that could not pay off debt earned in desperate times, when foodstuffs ran low, and had shown the Men who had caught up with the small group with all the mercy that they showed their victims. The Rangers would deal with those that escaped. She might be human but she was not one to obey the whims of Men's laws and rules. Had they figured she had dispatched the slavers without a "fair and proper trial" there was a good chance that she would find her head rolling instead.

_I wonder if that would kill me?_ She had had a pike pierce through her back and come out the other side, and still had enough fight in her to slash the opponent across the stomach and give him a slow death.

**_**Mistress.**_** The barks seemed to take "shape" in a language that few would understand but which wasn't limited to her herself. It was not elfish not orc or even Common. How did one explain it? It was canine language shaped into something more "human". As if somewhere somehow something had put a translator between the "tin cans" of their conversation. It was hard to explain at the best of times and exhausted as she was, her mind struggled to work properly.

She could feel a low whine start in her own throat, **_**Shorel [Wood/Forest].**_**

The Coo'Quessir [Elvin Dog] was wagging his tail so hard at being acknowledged that he nearly bowled over the youngster at his side. The little human had his thumb in mouth and the other hand gripping tightly at the thick wolf-like pelt of the dog whose sleek elegant head would come to her waist. He was built to the same lines as the Irish Wolfhounds that she had once seen as a child but bigger, more muscular but with the sleekness of a wolf even if he was all dog. A pair of patient liquid brown eyes starred back at her. The dog treated the boy as if he was but another of the other's numerous pups and would die to protect the boy if need be. He had not left the boy's side since five days ago when the large dog had butted his head into the sobbing youth, the child's cries of alarm having turned into giggles as he had come to understand the dog, who had squated down so that the boy could play with the large drooping ears, did not mean him harm. The youth didn't seem to mind his protector was four legged or not even human and had even taken to sleeping beside the dog during those few hours every night when rest was needed least someone fall out of their saddle.

But then something tightened painfully within her and she blinked rapidly as azure eyes considered the pudgy hand within thick fur nearly the color of snow remembering when that heavy pelt had been the color of ash streaked with contrasting shades of ochre brown and midnight black much like how "agouti" would look for a husky though the shading was one constant thing. Despite how he had run alongside Rosroch on this venture of hers with more determination than most would at half his age there was no denying that he was a tired old dog whose prime had long since disappeared. With an aching heart she knew that he didn't have much more time in this world. Age was catching up with him while years seemed to fly by unchanging for her herself. Cruel when she could remember when the dog had saved her life as if yesterday.

Strange seeing as she had met the dog by chance really when the breeder, it was accidental apparently, had thrust the growling snarling ball of nearly-black fur into her hands proclaiming that she was the young elf's last hope seeing as no one else wanted such an unruly monster. Said unruly monster had sunk his then budding teeth into her finger and not let go until he had succeeded in drawing blood. Had she not been so shocked that the little fiend had actually bitten her she might have realized his personality then for the pup had immediately begun licking the wound, ears flat and tail wagging a mile a minute. But as months passed into years and pup turned into dog, back then their association could be called cranky at best. In fact they had almost fought like cats and dogs for he would not listen to commands and she had not mastered the ability to speak "dog" despite who she had spent time with in her very distant youth. But his loyalty was true for the canid had defended her against the bandits with all the savagery of a bear. He had stood over her, frothing at the mouth and wild eyed with fury, his fur bristling from head to toe as if a porcupine with a spear in his shoulder and an arrow just having missed the vital blood veins within his throat neither injury stopping his crushing jaws from ripping into flesh whenever a foolish man thinking easy prey got too close. Nearly two centuries had passed since then.

**_**Tired,**_** a long tongue swept across the boy's forearm and then face when the boy whimpered, scared by the silence surrounding them and the strange man who his mother was staring at. Had she not seen elves before? **_**We sleep soon?**_**

**_**Tancavë [Yes/Certainly]**. _**Kagome paused considering the boy as he leaned into the dog. The dog himself leaned back, if only lightly, so that they were supporting each other in an odd lean-to that caused lips to twitch. T_hough I fear for the day when you won't rise from your sleep, my friend._

Shifting her weight back around to the patient Balrag slayer Kagome, once she had gone by Higurashi but had since abandoned that name like her past, tilted her head down. "Does the Lord wish to speak with them tonight or could He wait til morn?"

She spoke Common for the benefit of the woman. Her husband, she had met once or twice, spoke Elfish but she wasn't certain if the female could do the same. She had hummed one of the more common Elfish songs two nights ago while the boy had rested and the woman had watched the shadows with fearful eyes, eventually giving way to habit and singing the lyrics, however the woman had not joined in or even given acknowledgement that she knew the song.

Pale eyes flickered and landed on the boy, who was but seconds to hitting the ground where he stood, "Tenna' telwan [Until later]."

* * *

**NOTE:** Some dogs in Tolkien's Middle Earth are said to be capable of "speech". I tried to explain it. The "tin can" mentioning was reference to the tin can phones one would play as a child. Imagine that someone is translating the dog "language" to human "language" somewhere down the line but the translation isn't complete. As if you are a foreigner with a grasp of a language but nowhere near fluent.

**NOTE:** Kagome says she will "never again" be a plaything for the gods. Keep that in mind, it will be important.

How she ended up in Middle Earth will also be explained probably by chapter 2 maybe 3. Or maybe I never will explain how she ended up here. Depends on the story flow.

**NOTE:** The date is set at TA 2933 - the time that a child Aragorn, then 2 years old, was sent to Rivendell to be raised by Lord Elrond.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

_****Different language / not "human"****_

* * *

"Amin n'rangwa edanea [I do not understand these humans]," the words caused lips to twist with wary amusement as she considered the group of elves that stood by the gateway leading to and from this place. As it was the humans so spoken of had hurried by, guiding by a female elf dressed in the soft blue of an assistant, so quickly it was surprising that the woman hadn't picked up her son and bolted. She was as frightened as a rabbit.

Kagome on the other hand felt no such worries. Why should she? And neither should have Gilraen, the boy's mother, when Shorel had been welcomed by the elves, the warriors petting the dog's head with a sort of comfortableness that only came from companionship. Right now the white furred dog was sitting at the feet of the speaker his tail thumping a steady rhythm against the ground. She recognized the aura, the spiritual presence of the Lord of this Manor, even if he himself was dressed as the soldiers in mere satin robes the color of old earth. A hand rested comfortably upon the sword hilt that could be found on his right side. He looked far more at ease in his natural element than decked in the robes of office.

"Nae saian luume', Heruamin [It has been too long, My Lord (familiar)]."

"Arwenamin [My lady (familiar)]." Though his features did not change the eyes did, a hint of relief slipping through gray eyes, as the darkly crowned head dipped in greeting, "Tolo, mado go nin [Come and dine with me]."

It was well past the dining hour but someone would find some food, if nothing more than fruit, and the idea of having something in her belly that was not Lembas Bread was more than appealing. She knew he wanted answers and would not wait for morning. "Diola lle [Thank you]."

* * *

**TIME SKIP – Morning, Imladris [Rivendell] **

**Character Change**

Gilraen woke with a start, green eyes flashing open. It was the fact that a ceiling, a soft mauve instead of the cream of her own household, instead of the open heavens and stars that greeted her confused vision which kept her from leaping from the bed. Her mind whirled trying to figure out just what had happened. She was exhausted to an extent that she had never been before, even as the wife of a Ranger, and her mind had begun to shut down into a haze of routine sometime during the fourth day of endless travel.

But then memory started to take shape. Of the death of her husband. Of the slavers who had come into the village looking for anyone that they could take away, the absence sometimes protested not that it would matter for the upstart would merely be clubbed until death, and sell. Though her husband had defended the village itself on many occasions the others did not care. She was an unmarried woman with a child, they did not want to be responsible. She remembered Estel's crying for the boy had not understood what was happening.

She remembered the screams but a few days later, after they had left the haven of the village she had called home, when the snowy furred wolf had plunged amongst the ranks of the slavers. No dog. Though unlike any dog she had seen before for it was both slender and powerful and intelligent. It had known exactly who to go for the moment chaos had enveloped the encampment and had ripped the throat of the one-eyed scar faced leader of these slavers with all the ease of a man swatting a fly before the man had even had a chance of drawing his sword. Then the woman had appeared. She had once, on occasion, seen a female Ranger but female warriors were far and few between.

It seemed unnatural to see a woman fighting men with swords, the long blade blocking strikes aimed at her person before the short far more slimmer "knife" would flash forward and dig mercilessly into flesh and bone exposed by the attack, and yet she could not deny that she and her son owed their lives to the woman. A woman who had not introduced herself once. Rather, once the carnage was done and the surviving slavers having bolted away, the blue-eyed female had turned and barked quite literally like a dog. The wolf-dog had situated itself beside a weeping Estel, a silent bastion, as the woman had quickly explained she was an envoy of Elrond Peredhil [Half Elven] and that she was to escort them to Rivendell.

Not a word since had been spoken to her.

A soft whine tore at her and she bolted into a sitting position, her heart thudding like bird's wings against the cage of her ribs. There, sprawled across the marble-like floor, was the great white dog that had accompanied them through most of the travels. He was stretched out like a rug, head tilted up somewhat so that she could catch glimpse of one intelligent brown eye at which point the long shaggy tail thumped once against the ground. Her son was tucked between the dog's legs, arms wrapped around the thick neck and head buried into the chest as if the dog was some gigantic toy and certainly not an animal meant for hunting and tracking.

"Don't worry," the voice was soft and came from the doorway, "for someone to touch your son they would have to kill Shorel and he is no weakling despite his age."

Green eyes lifted only to meet a pair of striking blue.

Gone was the dark green on brown, and brown on green clothing that the woman had worn in the leather of a stained leather jerkin and pants replaced by a silken robe the color of new sky and so the pale cornflower blue only served in lightening the lapis lazuli to a sort of ocean azure. There were hints of cyan within the gaze and splinters of amber. The bluish black hair had been pulled away from the other's face, highlighting sharp cheekbones and a full mouth, and braided into a ponytail that was draped over right shoulder so that the tail brushed the upper half of the breast. A simple gold necklace wound its way around the woman's neck crowned with a spherical globe at the bottom that would be the size of a small fist.

As the daughter of the former village head, Gilraen felt both terribly exposed and underdressed. "My lady…"

"Don't," a hand raised to amplify the command, "please. Titles are not needed."

"But," certainly the woman had some authority. The horse alone would have cost her husband more than a few years of pay to even consider affording. "I must know who it is that saved my life and that of my child."

A black eyebrow rose and Gilraen caught the ghost of a grin crossing the other's lips, "I am afraid that if I told you my name you would bolt like a startled deer as you did last night past the Lord of the Manor."

Lord of the Manor? Which one of the elves that had come to greet the little group at the gateway which appeared to lead into the haven of Rivendell had been Lord Elrond? Gilraen felt heat flush her skin. "I… I am terribly sorry."

"Don't be," a soft laugh escaped as features twisted into a genuine grin. "Peredhil has a presence that is sometimes too much for even lords and ladies of Men to stand."

In her limited understanding of elfin customs, she knew that Peredhil it was an insult to the Lord Elrond's halfblooded heritage. But the way this woman spoke it, it almost sounded like a nickname given between friends.

"But your name?" Was it her insistence or the worry on Gilraen's face as she sat in bed. She would normally be up and about by now but her body seemed to refuse her mind's commands she was so tired.

"I once went by another name but most call me Kagome Aear-Wen [Sea Maiden]." The name held no meaning to Gilraen. She didn't even know if the first part was Man or Elfish or some other language entirely.

Another tail thump and it dragged Gilraen's eyes to her son as he stirred, one hand wiping at sleepy eyes as the other stayed knotted in the dog's fur. She didn't realize the sound had caught the other woman's attention until the other's soft bell-like voice rang out. "How old is he?"

"Two."

"Two." The woman shook her head. "I have spent too much time amongst the Elves then if I can't guess the age of a Man. Young elves grow like weeds until they fifty summers."

Gilraen paused as she considered the other. She looked like a Man but there was something too clean-cut and elegant about the features. A gracefulness to even the slightest movement. If she didn't know any better she would say that this one came from a long line of nobility. "Are you not elfin?"

There was another laugh, "no. I am like you, entirely of the race of Man. I just age much slower than a mortal should."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Listen carefully Gilraen," her husband, Arathorn II, touched her shoulder to gauge her attention.

"Yes my husband?"

"If anything should happen to me, I wish that you would take Estel and go to Rivendell. It is guarded by the elfin Lord Elrond, the brother of my forefather." A pause as this information sunk in.

But then fear gripped her heart. She did not understand the elfish tongue despite Arathorn's attempts to teach her. "Are they all elfish?"

A hearty laugh and she was suddenly pulled into her husband's arms. "No, my love, there are some humans there. Rivendell is a safe haven for wary travellers."

"That is good," her body relaxed as she breathed in her husband's scent. He always smelt of the forest and wood fire.

The hug tightened, "one human will stick out though whenever she returns to Rivendell for she travels a lot. You will recognize her for she is a blue eyed thing who hasn't aged since I was taken to Rivendell as but a young tot barely older than Estel himself."

Her husband was nearing his forties. "How is that possible?"

"The Hiril Rochben En Imladris is gifted by the Ainur some say."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Breathe caught in her throat. She was having a conversation with a woman who had been gifted by the gods themselves.

* * *

**NOTE:** Lembas Bread - Appearing in The Lord of the Rings and Silmarillion material, lembas is a special bread made by the Elves, also called waybread in the Common Speech. Shaped into thin cakes, it is very nutritious, stays fresh for months when kept unbroken in its original leaf-wrappings, and is used for sustenance on long journeys. Essentially hardtack.

**NOTE:** The mentioning of fifty summers by Kagome. Elves "mature" at fifty years hence why she comments that they "grow like weeds"

Hiril Rochben En Imladris [Lady Knight of Rivendell]

**NOTE:** Ainur - The Ainur are the immortal spirits existing before Creation in J. R. R. Tolkien's fictional universe. These were the first beings made of the thought of Eru Ilúvatar. Like with old religions these can be considered lesser gods.

Aear-Wen [Sea Maiden] – the surname that Kagome introduces herself with, will be important.


	3. Chapter 3

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_Well now you've gone and done it, Kagome._ The thought, as it tickled her mind, caused lips to curve ever so slightly. Not nearly enough for the woman known as Gilraen to notice. But even so it was taking all of her self-control not to burst out laughing pretty certain that she had worn the same expression as this lady upon her face all those years ago.

Centuries no millennia ago, mentally she corrected herself. Though some part of her rather would have died, and for a long while it had been touch and go as her body and spirit refused to accept the cruel gift that the "gods" had handed her, she had survived the ordeal. It seemed that the gods she had always prayed to were just a different name for different deities belonging to different cultures, like the Greeks and the Romans with their divinities, and all of them regardless of what name were less gods than the "supreme" one. Supreme one her ass. Buddha was what he would be called back in her times. Eru Ilúvatar was the term that she had come to adopt, accepting the word used by the Elves who had by rights adopted her.

For like them she was granted with an extremely long life. In fact virtually immortal as long as she didn't die of fatal wounds and even then it would have to be either a straight beheading or disembodiment. Not the nicest ways to go. She had tried, a few times, when she had first arrived her to do away with herself. This was an alien world and by rights she had thought, when she had come to possess the completed Shikon no Tama, that she could go home and forget the feudal era of Japan as if it was something of a bad dream brought to life. But instead she had died within the depths of feudal Japan, cut down by the being that she had once thought as a lover and then as a big brother. She had not remained dead though. No the gods had decided to revive her, remold her, and place her within the depths of a world torn right from a fantasy book.

For what reason, even she didn't know. She had been "reborn" amongst the Telerin elves not long after the drowning of the Númenor, those that stayed close to the Sea, and which had given rise to the name of Aear-Wen [Sea Maiden] instead of Higurashi. Kagome itself was exotic enough without the surname that she had been born with. Círdan the Shipwright was the one who she had known best in those first centuries for Mithlond had been her home. She had been present during the creation of the Rings of Power, garbed within a heavy cloak and true identity hidden to all but those she chose to let know. Had fought in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Had spent two centuries within the heart of Erebor, the first non-dwarf to step foot there.

And for all that had been nothing but an observer. She was Man with loyalties pledged to the Elves for was it not their Divinities to which she obeyed her renewed life. That had become bitterly obvious, painfully so, when she had been forced to retreat with Thranduil after Smaug had lay waste to Erebor. The dwarves hated her with as much passion as they did the Fair Ones. But then Oromë was her benefactor, guardian and lord however she would have to be on her deathbed to accept the Valar's help or power. For like Glorfindel and even the old man, she was very much a Maiar.

"Lady," Gilraen's voice tore at her. How long had her mind drifted?

"I'm sorry," was it being in the presence of such what innocence, for she doubted that the woman had stepped foot outside of the village she had grown up in, that brought to mind memories of long and forgotten pasts. Or was it the fact that she was jealous of the other woman. A chance to live normally. Since she had turned 15 years and since she had died as a 22 year old she had **_not_** lived a normal life. One glance and someone would say she was into her thirties, possibly inching into her forties, and no older than that. Certainly not the 3000 and more years she had lived and breathed in this world called Arda. "The Lord of the Manor, Lord Elrond, would like to know if you are well enough to speak to him this morning about you and your son, Estel?"

A flicker of fear. "I can not speak elfish."

The innocent, and so foolish, comment chased away the dregs of moroseness that had come to roost within Kagome's breast. "Do not worry, he is as fluent in Common as I am. And if you so desire, I can stay for the meeting with you."

* * *

Okay I'll try to explain.

**NOTE:** Maiar - were those spirits which descended to Arda to help the Valar shape the World. They were supposed to be numerous, yet not many were named.

Think of Kagome as she was in Inuyasha – mikos are said to be touched by the gods. The concept is similar only she died and was chosen to be reborn with power to assist her "master's" whims.

**NOTE:** Oromë - The Great Rider - During the Years of the Trees, after most of the Valar had withdrawn completely from Middle-Earth and hidden themselves in Aman, Oromë still hunted in the forests of Middle-Earth on occasion. Thus, he was responsible for finding the elves when they awoke at Cuivienen, and the first to name them the Eldar. Being a powerful huntsman, he was active in the struggles against Morgoth. He had a great horn (the Valaróma) and a great steed (Nahar).

He is recorded as having sent two wizards to Earth whom were Maiar but these people were never touched upon so Kagome has in a way become one of those wizards [but not quite a wizard, I mean we already have Gandalf].

-.-

**NOTE:** She is NOT Mary Sue. Jesus if you think that you're a retard. The aspect of power is limited due to her not accepting these turns of events and said power. Not only that not even Gandalf [or Elrond, or the other elfin lords & ladies] was all powerful and instead preferred not to get involved unless there was no other choice. Even if you haven't read the books, the movies give some semblance to the balance of power in LOTR universe.

**NOTE:** Kagome is just over 3000 years old. She was created AFTER the original Maiar though and as such is the youngest.

As mentioned she is as immortal a trait all Maiar share. In fact Gandalf, he looks old, is millennia older even. In the research I did it seems that they can take whatever shape suits them - as shown with how Saruman is very regal looking and imposing [as befitting his position], Gandalf is run down as befitting someone who travels and tries to help [to not frighten or impose himself], and Radagast the guardian who makes himself eccentric so as to not be bothered with lesser mortals. She hasn't changed much since she was revived in a way - aging but mainly maintaining the shape / body she would have at her death [22-25 years of age].

She appeared in Middle Earth when the "world changed" with the drowning / flooding of the island Númenor 3319 SA and the Second Age ended 3441; Estel was born 2930 TA.

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

Elrond - 6,700+ years

Legolas - for this story he is 3,200 years

Gandalf - OLD, very very old. Though they came to Middle Earth later the Maiar are much older.

Celeborn & Galadriel - both are very old. Elrond was born First Age, both of them are born Year of the Trees. Years of the Sun range in between if I understand correctly. So they are OLD.


	4. PAIRINGS REQUEST

REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS

I know it's early but just to see if people have any ideas as to who they'd like Kagome to be paired with

-.-

Some questions answered too:

**_But why was Kagome revived?_** _That is something I will not explain until later. _

_**And how was she forced from helping the dwarves?** The dwarves in the Hobbit faced a dragon themselves. The elf King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, himself did not choose to assist the dwarves and as her alliance lays more with the elves than any other race in Middle Earth [as they found her after she was revived and essentially taught her] she obeyed his command to leave. _

**_Since she already disregards the power of the person who revived her wouldn't she have just done helped them anyway?_ **_Yes and no. Oromë - The Great Rider - God of the Elves may be her deity [the being to which she owes her revived life] however he is not the one she listens to. Her powers are weakened considerably because she won't accept the role she has been given. However, if she alienated the Elves where would she go? She is Man but she is virtually immortal. And the dwarves are by nature distrustful of anyone but their own kind. She would be a loner, a vagabond, and as I aim to make Kagome rather social - willing to help others - that wouldn't be healthy for her persona. _

_**Or is that why she rejects their power?**_ _The reason why Kagome rejects Oromë's power and assistance will be explained better later, but it was hinted in Chapter 1 when she said she would no longer be a plaything of the Gods._

_**Why did Inuyasha (it was Inuyasha?) kill her in the feudal era?**_ _Wait and see. _

_-.-_

As shown from above, if you guys ask good questions or suggestions I address them so don't be afraid to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Stories that should be read_**

It's the Fear - Harry Potter x Inuyasha

Guarded - Avengers x Inuyasha

Lying from Me - Naruto x Inuyasha

It's Who We Are - BLEACH x Inuyasha

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**TA 2942 - Middle Earth**

The arrow hit the target with a muted thud some five or seven inches to the left of the bulls-eye. Arm straining, struggling to keep the heavy pressure of the string pulled taunt, an 11 year old Aragorn could feel a flush of heat infuse his skin. Embarrassment rattled through his veins. All this time, all the practice he had put by lugging water laden containers around to build up some semblance of strength into his arms, and he was no closer to hitting the bulls-eye than a cross-eyed ninny.

"Amin hiraetha [I'm sorry]," more than anything though he could not curb the disappointment from his voice as he turned to consider the two who had taken time from their busy schedules to watch his improvement.

Elladan and Elrohir were quite literally spitting images of their father, twins at that, with thick manes of black hair and the same gray eyes. But there was one difference. Elladan, the younger of the two, possessed a sort of impish air about him as the elfin prince leaned against the trunk of a massive tree arms folded. Elrohir, the elder by one minute if Aragorn was to believe their squabbling, was sitting on a large stone mindful of the moss that covered the streaked marbled block, his chin cupped within the palm of his hand. Of the two Elrohir was the closest in appearance to Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, though neither of the twins could successfully mirror the icy coldness of their sire's steel tinted gaze. The older elf never seemed to smile but Elladan was outright grinning and Elrohir's lips were quirked with a hint of amusement.

"Uuma dela [Don't worry]," Elladan's voice was soft, musical to the ears, like all elves.

"You did well," where Elladan spoke in Elfish, Elrohir spoke in Common. The older twin's voice was the slightly deeper of the two.

Despite the compliments issued towards him, Aragorn could feel nothing but tendrils of jealousy creeping through his veins as Elladan began to unpack his own bow and arrows as a means of target practice. Where he had had to struggle, fingers awkward with a lack of confidence, the black haired and gray eyed elfin lordling moved with a practiced finesse that came both from practice itself and that Elladan was an elf. The most elegant of the creatures that could be found within the depths of Middle Earth. There was nothing hurried nor bothersome about the movements even when his elder twin stood up, barking a jest in some version of elfish that Aragorn had not been taught and as such was unable to understand.

Watching them, despite himself, Aragorn was embarrassed with himself though why he wasn't certain. The Elves, such as Elladan and Elrohir, treated him with respect regardless of how in certain things... such as archery... his skills were subpar as a child. They would probably never reach the same skill level even if he was an adult. The best he could hope for would be one of the best archers amongst mortal Men but that would still put him beneath elfin archers. Brows furrowed... but then if he looked at it like that, would that not make him superior? He after all was mortal and would not have centuries like elves to perfect his abilities.

Embarrassment waned beneath a tendril of amusement but that in itself was short lived as another thought occurred to him and caused lips to twist downwards once again. Or maybe his thoughts drifted towards the negative because of his mother.

Taking the seat that Elrohir vacated, drawing his right knee up so that he could balance more steadily upon the stone, Aragorn considered this. His mother was still uneasy amongst the elves. Despite the efforts of the Hiril Rochben En Imladris [Lady Knight of Rivendell] and the Lord Glorfindel, the pallid elf was as much a Lord himself as Elrond though he served as the darker haired elf's advisor more than not, his mother had at best picked up the most basic of elfin sentences. She did not readily engage in conversations, refusing to entirely adopt herself into elfin culture, and Aragorn had found himself torn between the duty of a son to his mother and remaining at her side... and learning skills such as archery for later years.

It didn't seem like he had done well at all but Aragorn took their praise as the twinned princes began to set up for their own archery.

However, before the first arrow could be loosed, a voice broke through the silence. "And I see while the adults work, the 'children' will play."

Lightly accented, bespeaking of a place that Aragorn had never seen and which he had to date never heard mirrored in others' voices despite how many visitors frequented Rivendale, the voice was as unusual as the speaker. Slender, lithely muscled, the Hiril Rochben En Imladris could have passed for any elfin maiden for the easy grace with which she walked making no more noise than an elf. No wonder, amongst their conversation, none had heard her approach for both of the twinned princes looked surprised that she was here in this small forest glade. But she was no elf. She was a member of the race of Man but unlike Aragorn and his mother, Gilraen, and any other Man this woman was as immortal as the elves themselves for she was said to be gifted by the gods.

"Kagome." That was Elladan, as bow forgotten the elfin prince turned, "we did not know that you had gotten back."

Kagome Aear-Wen. She had told Aragorn that her given name, that of Kagome, meant lost but at the same time it was also meant to describe a sort of woven basket pattern, specifically a bird cage. Aear-Wen was elfish and meant Sea Maiden he had been told. Names held importance within this realm and so Aragorn had come up with his own meaning to the woman's name... that of the lost sea maiden within a cage. The word ela fit better though. Whatever method of naming was used there was no denying that Kagome was always venturing around, exploring, and she herself seemed to be almost uneasy... moving with a sort of restless energy... whenever in Rivendale for long periods of time.

"I just got back." A one shouldered shrug that caused the cloak, emerald green streaked with brown patches, to ruffle against her body. "I was busy elsewhere."

"You are **_always_ **busy elsewhere," Elrohir's voice was amused despite the miffed words. "We begin to wonder if you grow tired of us."

"How could I possibly get tired of my most favorite prince."

The words were directed at neither Elrohir nor Elladan as laughing softly when one of the elfin princes commented, words pitched too low for Aragorn's ears to pick up, Kagome Aear-Wen skirted around the two elves and headed to where he was sitting. The grace in which she moved was a glaring indication of the fact that though of the race of Man she was much more than a simple woman. Even the occasional Ranger that Aragorn could remember from the fragments of his childhood and who even more rarely visited Rivendale could not move with the same feline fluidity as this dark haired and blue eyed female.

Aragorn grinned slightly, "Kagome."

But the woman didn't return his amusement, her eyes cool as she...

* * *

**Kagome Aear-Wen** - Aragorn breaks down her name as meaning lost sea maiden within a cage. He goes further to say that the word ela [Elfin - star] fits better... essentially lost star maiden within a cage. The name itself works quite well seeing as Kagome was revived by the gods [hence stars].

**Name Reference:** Kagome - lost, star, woven basket pattern [taken to mean birdcage].

Aear-Wen - sea maiden.

It'll be important later - particularly the star topic.


	6. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
